Infernal Demons
The Infernal Demons are the Demons of Inferno who can be summoned by Bayonetta during a Climax Attack. Bayonetta made a pact with these Demons to help her fight off and hunt down The Angels. This power, however, comes at a high price. Upon a witch's death, she is forced to fulfill the contract and her soul is dragged down to Inferno. These are the Known Infernal Demons so far. Madama Butterfly "A demon taking the form of a woman who left this world under unfortunate circumstances, only to be reincarnated in hell. Unlike her beautiful, swallowtail butterfly-like apperance, this demon is particularly brutal, and her reputation is well known even amongst the denizens of Inferno. If a conjurer were to sign a contract and trade her soul, the demon would impart upon her enormous power and great wisdom." ''- The Book of Infernal Demons. Gomorrah ''"A monstrous creature hailing from the demonic wood, Johnson Forest. Taking the form of a dragon, it is incredibly fierce, identifying all that moves as game and devouring it's prey. Territorial, it is most likely to be found alone." - The Book of Infernal Demons. Bayonetta Summon: Avavago-Thunders Jeanne Summon: Oxex Raclir-To vomit weeping Zero Summon: ? Malphas "An enigmatic raven-black bird shrouded in the mysteries of the sky. Ever curious, Malphas has filled itself with all the world's knowledge and mysteries. However, this same curiousity has led to a rather brutal demeanor, causing the bird to tear those it encounters to shreads with its sharp beak and razor-like talons." ''- The Book of Infernal Demons. Bayonetta Summon: Abram Ors- Prepared for darkness Jeanne Summon: Adrpan- Cast down Zero Summon: ? Hekatoncheir ''"A giant endowed with six fearsome arms capable of pulverizing mountains, those unfortunate enough to fall underfoot of the demon are subject to days-long violent earthquakes. Lacking knowledge, but brimming with brutality, it is said that even the most powerful of conjurers should take heed of the danger this beast presents." ''- The Book of Infernal Demons. Bayonetta Summon: Ascha Iaida - Highest God Jeanne Summon:SVRZAS - swear,be sworn,he hath sworn Zero Summon: ? Scolopendra ''"A vile centipede hailing from Frejentonta, a river of boiling blood in the depths of Inferno, rumors speak of it's body exceeding ten kilometers in length. Moving unlike anything its size, its deftness allows it to wrap around and constrict its prey in the blink of an eye." - The Book of Infernal Demons. Bayonetta Summon: Telocvovim- Him that is fallen Jeanne Summon: Oxex Raclir-To vomit weeping Zero Summon: ? Phantasmaraneae "Phantasmaraneae nests upon a sea of magma, deep within the furthest reaches of Inferno. Rarely seen upon the face of the Earth, even sightings of the demon in hell are a seldom event, leading to its name, which means phantom spider. While having the frightening appearance of a spider, it is a curious beast, and should one have the good fortune to encounter the Phantasmaraneae, one should treat it with care and respect, in hope of receiving rare treasures and secrets in return." ''- The Book of Infernal Demons. Bayonetta Summon: Izazas Piadph- Framed in the depths of my jaws Jeanne Summon: DEDVILH Oxex Raclir- ? vomit weeping Zero Summon: ? Probably a reference to another Hideki Kamiya game, Devil May Cry, which featured a giant spider boss named Phantom. Queen Sheba ''"When the cosmos was split into light, darkness and chaos in between, the incredibly powerful Sheba was born alongside the darkness controlling world of Inferno. As she lives in the hellish land, and is often classified as a demon; however, the full details of her existence are unknown." ''- The Book of Infernal Demons. Bayonetta Summon: Telochvovin Abram Ors Taba Ovof Avavago- The fallen one prepared for darkness, let her be governed by that which thunders Jeanne Summon:DEDVILH ADRPAN ADOHI SVRZAS OXEX RACLIR - None Zero Summon: ? Also stated in the Book of Infernal Demons, most witches would just die at the mere attempt to summon Queen Sheba due to her being too powerful. This fact shows clearly the strength and the skill of Bayonetta. However, one can speculate, that she didn't call this demon all by herself, as the summoned Queen Sheba forms out of black and white hair - the latter possibly coming from Jeanne, who is relatively equal to Bayonetta in strength. Considering having the similar appearance and power to Jubileus, it can be assumed when Jubileus disappeared from the world, all the powers of darkness that she left behind became Queen Sheba. Etymology *'Madama Butterfly''' is the main focus of the opera of the same name. In the 1890s, she was a Japanese woman from Nagasaki who renounced her culture and was the fiancée of a US Naval Officer, only to have been cheated on and committed seppuku (honorable suicide). *'Gomorrah' is one of the four cities in the Bible destroyed by Yahweh for its sinner population. *'Malphas' is a Great President of Hell in Christian Demonology, known to have the form of a crow. *'Hectaconchier' are the three, hundred armed, fifty headed giants of ancient Greek myth, claimed to be even more powerful than the known Titans. Along with Cerberus, they also guarded the gates of Hades. *'Scolopendra' is a genus of centipede and is loosely related to the Gigapede boss of Devil May Cry 3. *'Phantasmaraneae' is loosely related to the infamous boss Phantom from the first Devil May Cry. *'Queen Sheba' is also known as Queen of Sheba who was the woman who ruled the ancient kingdom of Sheba and is referred to in Habeshan history, the Hebrew Bible, the New Testament, and the Qur'an. Category:Characters